


Viagra-induced Sexcapade

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [5]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Kissing, Married Life, Married Sex, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prank Wars, Quickies, Romantic Fluff, Sex on Furniture, Sexcapade, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Squirting, Starbucks, Uncircumcised Penis, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: After (Y/N)'s younger brother doses her with Viagra, she needs Alan to help her relieve her sexual tension.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Viagra-induced Sexcapade

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

(Y/N) has her twenty-one-year-old brother, Jake, over for a visit from South Africa. He has been staying with her and Alan for the past two weeks. Although she hasn't seen her brother in almost three years, he is starting to work on her nerves. She loves him dearly, but he doesn't know when to stop. First with the telling of the not-so-funny stories, then with the endless memes, he keeps showing her and now... _this_.

Jake recently watched a YouTube prank where men put female Viagra in their girlfriends' drinks and films what happens. For some idiotic reason, he thought it would be super fun to see how (Y/N) would react in the same situation.

He knows she'll be back early from work today since it's Easter Friday and he also knows Alan has been upstairs working in his study the whole day and that he explicitly said that he didn't want any distractions.

_This is going to be interesting._

Jake quickly heads to the nearest Starbucks after picking up a packet of Addyi from a pharmacy nearby. He orders his sister's favourite Unicorn Frappuccino and heads back to the townhouse, but not before crushing two of the pink tablets in her drink.

Back at the house, he waits impatiently in front of the living room window. The streets of London are especially busy today as cars zoom past the townhouse.

 _There's probably traffic_ , he thought, but his sister's white G-wagon soon pulls up to the curb.

She elegantly steps out of the car, the wind blowing through her shoulder-length locks, her long black dress billowing in the wind as she walks toward the front door.

 _Damn, Alan is one lucky guy_.

Jake has to admit his sister is not skinny, not at all. She's built quite round in fact, but she has great tits and a magnificent arse and curves in all the right places. Her face is pretty too, with dimples on each side and dark chocolate brown eyes that can detect a lie from a mile away. _And clever_.

She's pretty darn clever. He knows his sister worked really hard to earn her Professorship before the age of 28 and subsequently became the youngest Executive Dean of CSM in history. Fuck, knowledge is hot and Alan can thank his lucky stars she stepped into his life.

_He better not fuck this up. Ever._

Rattling keys in the lock snap Jake out of his thoughts and he quickly jumps over the back of the couch pretending he didn't just await his older sister's arrival.

She walks past the open-plan living room and into the kitchen while greeting him friendly in passing. She eyes the tall see-through cup on the kitchen counter.

"I got you your favourite from Starbucks, sis," he calls after her.

She returns with the colourful drink and plops onto the plush tan leather sofa next to him.

"That's big of you, thanks. Did you use your own money or did you ask Alan?"

He knows he can't lie to her. She'll suspect something immediately.

"I... I took some from inside the flowerpot in the kitchen. I figured it was yours?"

A light chuckle escapes her full plump lips adorned in a matt red lipstick today.

"Jeez, thanks, _me_ ," (Y/N) jokingly says before continuing to sip the sugary drink.

"Did I at least get you anything while you were at it?"

"Ha. Ha. Yes, as a matter of fact, you did. Thank you," Jake replies with playful sarcasm evident in his voice.

Some time passes as they continue chatting about their day so far and he learns that (Y/N) and Alan will be attending a screening of Alan's recent film later that night.

 _Oh, this is gonna be good_ , he muses.

He looks at the clock on the display wall. _Two_ _o'clock_. He looks at the Starbucks cup on the expensive coffee table. _Empty_.

(Y/N) is growing increasingly restless next to him while trying to finish her explanation of the movie that will be screening tonight.

"You okay?" Jake inquires innocently.

Perspiration starts to appear lightly on her forehead and a small blush creeps up her neck.

"I'm fine," she lies.

For some reason (Y/N) is starting to feel heat building slowly between her legs.

 _Am I ovulating? No, can't be, I'm not usually this horny - not even then_.

For some reason, she keeps glancing up to the stairs in the hopes that Alan would come down any moment so she could jump his bones.

 _Jesus, that's primal_ , she thought.

She clears her throat upon seeing her brother eyeing her, "So... Alan hasn't come down at all today?"

"No. I've heard him on the phone most of the time talking to some big-shot producer. They're trying to figure out a budget from what I can gather. He made it quite clear that he wanted no distractions," Jake emphasizes the last sentence.

"Hm," (Y/N) looks up the stairs in thought.

"Are you sure everything is fine, though? You seem... agitated about something."

(Y/N)'s eyes shoot up and her chocolate brown orbs lands on his green ones.

 _Shit_ _!_ _She knows_.

"What did you do?!" she asks fuming and shoots up from the couch while pressing her thighs together.

Jake can only snicker at her discomfort.

"You bastard! You spiked me, didn't you? Oh, God. I can only imagine with what," she presses a palm to her forehead and groans loudly.

Jake is full out laughing at this point.

"You arsehole!" She smacks him hard on the arm. "You knew fully well Alan was busy! What were you hoping I'd do? Dry hump the sofa??"

(Y/N) walks over to the fridge and pours herself a tall glass of ice water hoping to flush the pills from her system.

"You better hope this dies down by the time we head for the screening or else I'm going to kick your arse!" she says seething while walking around in circles in the hopes that the effects will wear off soon if she stays active.

She stands with her back against the cool kitchen wall, closes her eyes, and tries to focus on her breathing.

"Chillax, okay. I'm sure Alan will be able to make an exception for you."

(Y/N)'s eyes shoot open and the rage burning inside them tells Jake he might've taken it too far this time.

The throbbing between her legs is painful and she needs a release. _Soon_. At this point, she'll even fuck the closest wine bottle, but she knows just how _oh-so-good_ Alan's cock feels.

 _Fuck it_. She storms up the stairs and stands in front of his closed office door. She can hear him on the phone with someone.

Her heartbeat quickens and she becomes lightheaded as a wave of euphoria hits her at the sound of Alan's deep controlled voice.

_That man is sex on legs._

She can't take it anymore and without knocking steps through the door.

Irritation is evident on Alan's aging face as he sees the intruder enter and holds up a hand to indicate he is on the phone.

After a moment of hesitation (Y/N) throws caution to the wind and makes her way towards the desk, drops to her knees, and slides under the glass table. She quickly makes work of Alan's button and zipper, pulling his pants down as far as she can with him still in a seated position.

She can hear Alan's voice falter while trying to continue his phone conversation as if his wife didn't just try to rip his trousers off like an animal in heat.

He looks under the table and arches an eyebrow. His wife just gives a small smile like this is something that happens on a daily basis.

As it's the person on the other end of the line's turn to speak, (Y/N) frees Alan's thick and heavy flaccid cock from his white boxer briefs. He is still soft and pliable and she takes him fully in her mouth without sucking.

Alan coughs suddenly trying to cover up a moan.

_What has gotten into my wife?_

Just as his manhood grows accustomed to its new surroundings, (Y/N) gives one long hard suck, and his cock slips from her mouth with a pop.

 _God, that feels good_.

She needs her own stimulation and reaches up her dress between her legs. She can feel her lacey underwear already soaked through with her juices. She knows her hole is gaping and ready to take him. _Not yet_.

Alan is still on the phone in the middle of a heated discussion. With soft trained fingers she starts rubbing her clit. First slowly then faster, _harder_. It's not enough, but it will do for now.

She continues to take him into her wet mouth and bobs her head, taking him deeper and deeper each time. She's a pro at giving head, yet she's never let Alan deep throat her. She feels the need for change and relaxes her throat completely.

She pushes his long broad sheath down her throat and feels his sparse pubic hair tickle her nose.

_Jesus Christ!_

Alan's eyes grow to the size of two saucers as his wife does something she's never done before. She took him in completely.

 _This is abso-fucking-bloody-lutely amazing_ , he thought as his toes curl in pleasure.

The feeling is totally new and her throat provides a different kind of tightness to that of her tight young pussy. She continues to suck and clench her throat muscle with him still fully submerged in her throat, increasing the pressure surrounding his manhood causing warm heat starts to rise from his groin up to his entire body.

She can barely breathe, but she somehow manages as she reaches for his sack and gently pulls and squeezes it with her delicate hands. The feeling is explosive and he knows he's not going to last long.

While rubbing herself stimulates (Y/N) enough to ease the building fire in her core, the feeling of unsatisfied pleasure is still evident. She needs penetration. She needs him _inside_ her. She can feel Alan's sack tightening and she knows he's close.

Alan knows he's on the verge of climax and quickly makes to pull out of her mouth, the phone call long forgotten by now. His wife has other plans, however.

She pushes her head forward and he looks at her through the glass desk with a frown and an arched eyebrow.

"Darling... I need to cum," is all he can utter between raggedy breaths.

She sends a small nod and a seductive wink his way as if to give permission. Although he has never found it in himself to cum in his wife's mouth during oral sex, (Y/N) is completely and utterly okay with the idea of that happening now.

That thought alone is enough to make him come undone, but the act of his wife taking him, even more, deeper than before is what ultimately pushes him into climax.

 _How is that even possible_ , he thought as a wave of electric pleasure shoots through his body contracting each and every muscle.

His sack pumps load after load into her throat without even staining the inside walls of her mouth. He throws his head back, nails digging into the expensive armrests and his mouth forms an 'o' as he grunts loudly until he starts to see stars.

His legs shake and his body convulses as she releases him from her mouth gently and he can finally breathe after his orgasm.

A dark red lipstick stain is evident at the base of his shaft evidently showing just how far she truly _did_ manage to take him. But she's not satisfied, no.

"Alan, you need to fuck me. Right here. Right now!" She demands as she emerges from under the glass desk.

Still, on her knees, she scoots between his legs and grabs his neck as she pulls him down to her level, kissing him passionately. She moans like a pornstar as he returns the heated kiss.

He pulls back and asks with concern laced in his voice, "What has gotten into you, dearest?"

A growl escapes her mouth. "You don't want to know. My brother spiked my drink with Viagra and if you don't fuck my brains out right now I might die an unsatisfied woman."

 _So vulgar. So sexy_.

Alan pulls her roughly up from the floor and lays her flat on her back on top of the documents and previously discussed budget papers on his desk.

_To hell with work. Work can wait._

_"_ Only if you want this?" he asks and she nods in agreement.

"Yes, please, Alan. I want this. Please, _daddy_..."

That's it. That's all the encouragement he needs and he wastes no time scrunching the black stretchy material of her dress around her waist.

He rubs her womanhood through the black lacey knickers and he can feel she's already prepared for him.

In one swift move, he pulls the small knickers down with force almost ripping the poor expensive thing in the process. He pulls his trousers further down and positions himself at her entrance.

He slams into her with force and (Y/N) cries out in hot pleasure, almost cumming from the force alone. Alan quickly covers her mouth with his large hand, "Shhh, your brother is still in the house."

She grabs his large hand and removes it from her face. "Oh, to... hell with him... He's the... reason I'm in this... situation..."

She pants between breaths as Alan slams into her again and again. Her coil is already too tight and she convulses as her first orgasm is ripped from her body in mere seconds.

A string of profanities leaves her beautiful mouth that performed a miracle a mere moment ago. Alan was about to slow down to give her time to adjust after her orgasm when she grabs his buttocks and pushes him in further.

"Why are you stopping? No. Don't stop. Keep going. Faster. _Harder_ ," she rambles on needily and he lets out a breathy chuckle.

She leans forward claiming his plump lips and pulls him down onto her body on the desk. She doesn't bother with an experimental lick as she darts her tongue inside his mouth and starts her exploration.

Funnily enough, his taste isn't evident on her tongue and Alan is somewhat disappointed by this fact.

He picks her up with his well-endowed shaft still inside her and settles them both in the chair with her on top. He continues to pound upwards _hard_ and he can feel the end of her cervix wall as he submerges in her fully.

His wife forces herself down meeting his every thrust. It is super painful, yet so amazing! She needs the rough, she needs the pain. (Y/N) is completely at his graces and cums for a second time in minutes squeezing her eyes shut and bites down hard on her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming the roof off.

Meanwhile, Jake is still downstair not really sure what to do. That's the second blood-chilling scream in mere minutes and he's afraid his sister might not be satisfied after just a quick fuck. He might've overdone it with the Viagra. Why _did_ he put two tablets in? One would've sufficed.

He will just have to turn the television on full volume and pretend he doesn't get aroused every time he hears her orgasm. Nothing to do with the fact that it's his sister, only because he is a man and his penis has a mind of its own. Hell, he could get aroused just thinking about two dogs going at it.

"Jesus, fuck, Alaaaaaan!!" Another toe-curling scream sounds throughout the house.

Some time passes and Jake consults the time on the television. _Four_ _o'clock_.

They've been at it for ninety minutes now. He glances worriedly up the stairs. If Alan's grunts and moans and occasional "Christ!" are anything to go on, Jake would say at least the old man is getting something from this as well. What's the score so far? Alan 3, (Y/N) 7?

A thought crosses his mind, _I wonder if either one of them remembers about the screening tonight?_ Nevermind, he will go call them himself in another hour. Another scream.

(Y/N) doesn't care that her brother can hear and that he is probably satisfied with his _experiment._ There's something thrilling about the idea of someone being downstairs that could walk in on them at any moment.

She and Alan have been at it for who knows how long. Her whole body is dripping in sweat and she hastily removes the black dress from her sticky plump body. Alan takes the hint and strips himself of his garments, too.

He has taken her on the desk, in the chair, on the floor, against the door, on the desk again and on the windowsill, in every position imaginable. They've even tried a few new ones. They're both panting as if climbing Mount Everest, their bodies are glistening with sweat and they are exhausted. But the effects have not worn off yet and (Y/N) is growing increasingly impatient.

"Darling, as much as I enjoy this little sexcapade, if we don't stop now and start getting ready we'll be late for the screening tonight," Alan says sternly. He hates being late.

"No, no, no. Please, just one more time."

She crosses the room breathlessly and stops in front of his naked body. Standing on her tiptoes, she throws her arms gently around his neck and plants sloppy kisses on his mouth, pulling him down to her level.

"Just one more time, please, baby. After this, the effects should be gone. I can feel it," she pleads needy.

She looks up at him through hooded eyelids and heat starts to pool low in his belly. He is tired and his manhood is starting to feel raw. The amount of orgasms they both drew out of each other is definitely a new record and he still can't believe he has enough stamina for another round.

An idea crosses his mind and he pulls her plump body closer to his.

"How about we have one last round in the shower, hm? That way we kill two birds with one stone," he proposes in a low whisper.

"I like your thought process, Mr. Rickman."

(Y/N) grabs her clothes from the floor and tries to cover her body as much as possible. Alan is already at the door, his clothes in hand, making sure the coast is clear. He stretches his arm out towards her and she takes his hand as they tiptoe out of his office like two naughty school children.

Jake has just come up the stairs at that point, about to call the lovemaking couple, when he catches them sneaking to the bathroom. (Y/N) sees him from the corner of her eye and throws a middle finger nonchalantly at him. Jake blushes and quickly heads back downstairs skipping two steps at a time.

The picture of Alan's pasty white buttocks will forever be seared into his memory and he cringes at the thought.

Alan starts a steaming hot shower while (Y/N) sets two fluffy white towels on the basin. They both get in and relish as the jet streams therapeutically shoot hot water all over their aching muscles.

Alan wastes no time claiming his wife's mouth and slips his tongue between her teeth. (Y/N) in return sucks on his lower lip and bites down lightly as a moan escapes from deep in Alan's throat. Their hands start roaming as they take their time exploring each other's bodies.

She can feel her husband still rock hard for her between her open and parted legs and it surprises her that Alan has this much stamina for a sixty-year-old man. As if hearing her thoughts Alan pushes her against the heated wall, his arms resting either side of her head.

"Are you doubting me, woman?" he asks low and huskily.

"Not at all, _husband_ ," she replies back seductively.

It feels good to hear his title roll off her tongue and he places two fingers over her lips. Alan's tubby hand _slowly_ travels down her chin, throat then between her breasts, down her navel, and rests at her womanhood. Her bud is probably over-sensitive at this point, so he decides not to bother it.

Without warning, he pushes two thick fingers deep inside her and starts to stroke backward and forwards.

(Y/N) chokes down a scream at the unexpectedness and bites down hard on her lip, drawing blood. Alan leans forward capturing her bottom lip and sucking the blood off. He continues hitting her g-spot and draws yet another quick orgasm from her shaking body.

She slumps against the tiled wall as she tries to regain her breath. Alan presses his forehead against hers lovingly, looks straight into her dark brown orbs, and whispers, "I love you, (Y/N). More than you will ever know."

Alan swiftly picks up his wife and plunges into her _hard_. (Y/N) hisses in pleasure and wraps her legs around his waist as Alan thrusts into her brutally. Alan might be old, but he still showcases enough strength to hold her up against the wall.

The hot water shoots against their bodies in a therapeutic manner and Alan's silvery hair is drenched as water droplets cascade down his face. His wet lips look enticingly good and she leans forward to claim his mouth once more.

Their bodies morph as one as (Y/N) wraps her arms under his shoulders and brings his chest flush against her tits. They pant and curse and kiss and fuck. The pleasure builds between husband and wife in between each thrust and soon both are ready to release for, hopefully, the last time.

Alan reaches between her legs and rubs delicately at the hard nub while thrusting deeper, eliciting a string of profanities from (Y/N)'s mouth.

He is first to cum, however, and grunts animalistic as he squirts yet another full load into her beautiful body. The constant throbbing of Alan's thick cock as he deposits his seed inside her along with the gentle stimulation of her clit feels overwhelming and (Y/N) releases as a huge wave of pleasure hits her square in the stomach.

Hot liquid squirts out of her in streams as Alan continues to ride out her orgasm. She clings on for dear life, digging her nails into his flesh, leaving long bloody scratch marks across his broad back.

_That's going to hurt in the morning._

"Fuuuuuuuck, yes, daddyyyy!!!" she screeches at the top of her lungs as her vision starts to turn black and a ringing can be heard in her ears. _This is one dangerous fucking orgasm_.

As she regains her composure after the last wave of pleasure disappears, her head resting against his shoulder, she notices the slightly yellow tint in the water pooled by their feet. A blush stains her cheeks and Alan notices what she's looking at.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't realise I... wet myself," she says embarrassingly trying to avoid her husband's chestnut eyes.

He lifts her chin delicately, forcing her to look at him.

"Darling, I believe you just experienced squirting for the first time. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I believe it's your body's way of reaching the ultimate of pleasures," Alan chuckles lowly and somewhat proudly.

"It was very sexy," he reassures and winks at her playfully and plants a final kiss on her lips before starting to clean them both with a flannel and fragrant shower gel.


End file.
